1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of handling bales and, more particularly, is concerned with an improved directional control apparatus for a bale thrower mounted on the bale case of a baler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a bale thrower has been provided which is mounted on the rear or discharge end of a fore-and-aft extending bale case of a baler. Successive bales discharged from the baler are deposited in the thrower and then thrown thereby away from the baler, commonly into a trailing wagon.
When the baler is in operation in a field, the tractor operator guides the baler such that it follows the windrow of hay which is lying on the field and is picked up and baled. Frequently, changes must be made by the operator in the direction of travel of the baler, such as in turning the baler around at the end of the field or when following a windrow which extends in a curved path along a hillside of the field. When the baler changes course, the longitudinal axis of its fore-and-aft extending bale case shifts relative to the longitudinal axis of the trailing wagon. Therefore, to compensate for such change, the bale thrower is commonly pivotally mounted for lateral swing movement on the bale case.
Directional control apparatus has heretofore been provided being connected between the thrower and the baler and which upon acutation effectuates or causes lateral swinging movement of the thrower relative to the bale case for varying the direction in which bales are thrown or trajected away from the baler relative to the direction of travel of the baler. By use of such apparatus, the bale thrower may be aimed at the trailing wagon and bales being thrown by the thrower will be trajected along a path appropriate to deposit them into the wagon even through the course of travel of the baler has turned relative to the wagon.
One directional control apparatus heretofore devised utilizes an elongated arm which is pivotally mounted at one end portion about a vertical axis to one side of the bale case adjacent the bale discharge end thereof and forwardly of one side of the bale thrower. The arm extends under and transversely across the bale case just forwardly of the discharge end thereof to an opposite end portion located adjacent the opposite side of the bale case and forwardly of the opposite side of the thrower. The apparatus also includes an elongated rod which is pivotally connected at its rear end to the opposite end portion of the arm and extended longitudinally forward along the side of the baler toward the forward end thereof where it is connected to the piston rod end of a hydraulic cylinder mounted along the forward side of the baler. Still further, a fore-and-aft extending link is provided being pivotally connected at its forward end to an intermediate portion of the elongated arm and its opposite rear end to the thrower. The link provides the interconnection between the thrower and the arm through which the pivotal movement of the arm, being produced via the longitudinal movement of the elongated rod upon actuation of the hydraulic cylinder, is transmitted to the thrower to produce lateral swinging movement thereof for varying the direction in which bales are thrown away from the baler and toward the trailing wagon by the thrower.
While the above-described prior art directional control apparatus is generally satisfactory for accomplishing its intended purpose, a more compact and durable arrangement is desirable to enhance the overall performance and stability of the thrower.